


Midnight Conversations

by warandwordfare



Series: Linked Universe One-Shots [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), the boys are there but not involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warandwordfare/pseuds/warandwordfare
Summary: He talks to her, sometimes. This time, Wild overhears.
Series: Linked Universe One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Midnight Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe fandom belongs to the brilliant jojo56830 (or linkeduniverse) on Tumbr. I've fallen in this fandom and I can't get out. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!

Wild woke in the middle of the night. His heart pounded in memory of the terrors that suffocated him in his dreams, his arm almost subconsciously sliding over to find Twilight. The space beside him was empty. Wild’s eyes flew open and he sat up, scanning quickly over the group of heros before his gaze fell yet again on the empty bedroll by his side. 

‘He must be on watch’, Wild thought, pushing himself quietly off the ground. Now standing, he glanced around once more, brows furrowing when he found no trace of his mentor. The thought of waking Time crossed his mind for a second, but was quickly discarded when picturing the stony gaze he would receive when waking the older man from rare slumber. 

He crept forward, his footfalls scarcely making noise on the ground beneath him, ground he knew like the back of his hand. They had arrived in his Hyrule a few weeks back, and Wild had relished the freedom that came with it. The land was unforgiving, broken compared to the other worlds they had been to, but it was his. Even still, the darkness loomed over him, tendrils of shadow breaking through the surrounding trees, threateningly beautiful. Wild glanced once more at the sleeping group behind him, a shadow ghosting his lips. They had become his family, a pillar of strength in his otherwise fractured mind. 

Turning to face the woods in front of him, Wild began his trek, eyes constantly scanning his surroundings, looking for a flash of fur or ripple of green to break through the darkness. He didn't expect to hear a voice. 

Low and soft, it no doubt belonged to the man that had become his mentor, shattering through the previous silence. 

“You would have gotten a kick out of him, I think.”

Wild froze. Who was he talking to? His confused gaze landed on Twilight a moment later, finding the young man sat in the middle of a small clearing, face pointed heavenward, his eyes fixed on the constellations that dotted the inky sky. He didn't seem to notice Wild watching him, the younger boy obscured by trees and a blanket of dusk. No other presence was around. 

“He’s almost as petulant as you, yah know.” A soft chuckle slipped from Twilight’s lips. “I got rid of one pain in the ass just to get handed another.” 

Wild would have almost been offended if he wasn’t so confused. Twilight had paused, his mouth now drawn in a tight line. A somber sadness fell over his mentor’s face. Wild’s eyes drifted to the necklace Twilight gripped in his hand, a shadowy pendant dangling from the thin rope. Wild had seen it before, hidden behind layers of clothing and gripped whenever his mentor shifted into his wolf form. He certainly had never seen Twilight talk to it before. Stepping out from behind the tree that shielded him, Wild decided he should make his presence known. 

“I...I miss you.”

The former champion froze once more, holding his breath. An odd feeling washed over him, as if he was looking upon a personal moment, something he didn't know if he should be witnessing.  
“You would’ve loved it here, all this open space. Lots of magic too, weird stuff. I never understood it, not like you, and-” Wild watched as a shuddering breath stopped Twilight’s words, his hand curling tighter around the necklace. A melancholy smile slipped onto the young man’s face as he shifted for the first time, a hand running through his shaggy hair, eyes closing. 

“Goddess, I miss you, Midna.” His voice was ever so soft, Wild barely picking up the words. 

The name was unfamiliar. Twilight hadn’t talked much about his own adventure, claiming it was much less exciting than everyone else’s, but even in what he did share, he had never mentioned anyone by that name. But by the way Twilight had said it, the way it lingered in the surrounding darkness, Wild knew whoever it was had been important. 

He would not be intruding on this moment. A tiny pang of guilt ran through Wild, knowing he had just watched something that was meant to be personal, a conversation held in the middle of night with one that was evidently gone. Silently, Wild shrunk back into the woods, his head spinning as he arrived back at camp, crawling back into his blankets. 

He understood loss. They all did. He understood the weight behind a name, the hurt that awakened in the middle of the night. He understood the tears that he had seen on his mentor’s cheeks.  
And that, he would realize later, is why when he felt Twilight lay next to him hours later, he slid his body over and sleepily wrapped his arms around his mentor, a reverse of the usual arrangement. The elder froze for a mere moment, before relaxing into the embrace with almost tangible relief, burying his head in his protege’s tunic. 

The world was not kind, and his mentor was human. And sleep, though illusive, found them both, granting them a small mercy. 

Wild did not mention anything when he noticed Twilight giving a small smile to the sky the next day, the group beginning to walk once again towards a destination that they knew not. 

He did, however, give Twilight a little extra stew at dinner that night. But just a little.


End file.
